ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Join the Line
Join the Line is the 4th episode of Ben 10: Odyssey. Summary When Ben receives a distress call from the Vreedle Brothers, half way across the galaxy, he can only assume the worst - Vilgax. But as it turns out, a new foe has joined the ranks, and it seems that he is capable of countering each and every one of Ben's alien forms. Plot Ben launched himself out of the Rustbucket III before it even had time to finish landing. With his Plumbers suit on, he felt confident that even the harshest of toxins that floated around on Vulpin couldn't get through to him. Gwen quickly ran out from the Rustbucket and chased after Ben. 'Come on!' Ben called out behind him. 'Their SOS signal isn't too far from here, it's just over that hill!' The two climbed up the hill and looked below to see if they could find the two brothers. 'Down there!' Gwen pointed. Ben looked down to find Octagon and Rhomboid, lying motionless beneath a large figure. 'What is that! Is it... eating them?' Gwen cried out in disgust. 'No, it's absorbing their power' Ben muttered. 'Kevin?' Gwen asked. 'No, he wouldn't have travelled all this way just to meet up with those two.' 'Vilgax' she realized, but before a plan could be formed, Ben was already rushing down the hill. She quickly chased after him. 'Lets see,' Ben thought to himself, scrolling through the Omnitrix. 'Is this Heatblast? I think it is' he said, raising his hand from the faceplate. It quickly revealed the Omnitrix core and Ben pushed down. 'Yeah, it's Heatblast!' he cheered, jumping into the air. Before he could propel himself with flames, Gwen encased him in a mana bubble. 'Ben, Vulpin is full of highly flamable toxins! We don't know if this area is full of any or not, so you could easily blow us all up!' 'Don't worry, I'll make sure to just blow Vilgax up' Heatblast shrugged. Gwen sighed and released her mana, and Heatblast flew down to the brothers. They were completely pale, no signs of life, and a huge gaping hole in their ribs. Standing beside them was Vilgax. 'Welcome, Ben' Vilgax smiled. 'Good evening' Heatblast welcomed Vilgax calmly as he landed. 'So sorry to hear about these two passing, it truly is quite tragic' Vilgax apologized with mock grief. 'Why?' Heatblast asked. 'Why what?' 'Why did you have to kill them? What did they do to you? They don't even have any powers, it's not like you could have absorbed them!' 'I thought you would've known me by now, Ben. I wouldn't waste my time on these two. I was hear to absorb the Vulpimancers, and these two just happened to be watching me. I heard them send the distress signal, but I didn't do anything. I was just excited to finally see you again, but I kept on absorbing Vulpimancers, and then I turned around and they were lying there. Dead. And I saw some filthy Anubian Baskurr run off with blood on her paws.' 'What's that, your sidekick?' 'Please, Ben, I thought you'd know me by now. I don't work with animals.' 'I'm pretty sure you worked with Pysphon.' 'He was a worthy ally!' Heatblast prepared to shoot a ball of fire at Vilgax, but a blue creature jumped between the two and growled at him. 'And this is the filthy pest' Vilgax snorted with disgust. It turned around to bark at him, and then began to transform. 'Well, this is the first I've seen of an Anubian Baskurr being able to become a Crabdozer' Vilgax said calmly. 'Well, maybe I could use one as a partner, but not this filthy thing. I'll be seeing you around, Tennyson. Enjoy your battle with the fireproof mutt.' 'Fire proof? Well, let's just see about that' Heatblast challenged. There was a geyser right beside the Crabdozer, spewing out gas. Heatblast shot a fire ball at the Crabdozer, but it just rebounded off it. The Crabdozer growled, as if it were laughing. Heatblast just shook his head and watched as the fire ball landed right in the path of the gas. It exploded, throwing the Crabdozer through the air, along with Heatblast. 'Ben!' Gwen cried out. Heatblast sat up and rubbed his head. 'That was not fun...' 'Ben, look out!' Before Heatblast could react, the gas from the geyser beneath him began seeping out and there was another explosion, throwing him even further away. As he flew through the sky, he put his hands by his side and shot out a flame, so that he could at least control where he flew. Bad idea. The air was full of flamable gas, and he just created another, even bigger explosion. Gwen created a wall of mana and caught Heatblast, before wrapping him up in it. 'Ben, transform!' Heatblast hit the Omnitrix on his chest and transformed. 'Armodrillo!' Gwen released him from her mana and he dove beneath the ground. Armodrillo dug through the ground, listening out for the Crabdozer on the surface. If he could find where it was, he could attack it from beneath. It just needed to make a sound. And then he dug right into a cloud of gas. Armodrillo broke out into a fit of coughs, struggling to take in a proper breath of air, but he couldn't. Partly because there was no oxygen on Vulpin, but also because the gas had stuck itself to his lungs. He stopped coughing for a moment and opened his eyes to find a huge worm rushing straight for him. They collided and it threw Armodrillo out of the ground and into the air, the impact forcing him to spit out all of the gas. 'I can breathe again!' he cheered. Gwen quickly reached out with her mana and caught Armodrillo. The giant worm lifted itself out from the ground. 'What is that thing?' he asked. 'That is the Crabdozer. It transformed. Look at that thing around it's throat, it looks like a knock-off Omnitrix. I think it's got the same powers as you do, Ben.' 'Well, nothing is as good as the original!' Armodrillo jumped off of the mana platform and ran straight for the giant worm. He threw his arm to the ground and created a huge earthquake. It hit the worm, and then stopped. 'What the?' The worm roared and spat out multiple balls of goo. They all landed over Armodrillo's body. 'Ah, ah, ah!' Gwen ran forward and shot out a few blasts of mana. They slammed into the worm and shattered. Then she wrapped a rope of mana around it and lifted it out of the ground before slamming it down. It roared in pain, but quickly slithered out of the mana. It dove down into the ground and within seconds it shot out from beneath Gwen, throwing her into the sky. It continued flying up into the air, it's mouth wide open and just inches away from chomping down on Gwen. Suddenly there was a flash of blue and green, and Gwen was being thrown away from the worm. 'Oof' XLR8 groaned as he landed roughly on the ground, holding Gwen. He gently placed her on the soft ground and then ran straight for the worm. Just as he was about to hit it, he angled himself upwards and he began running up along it's body, and then he jumped into the air. He flew upwards for a few moments before completely flipping and aiming his body downwards, and spinning, forming a giant blade. XLR8 fell right into the worm's mouth, stabbing it right on the tongue. It roared in pain, as blood began pouring out around XLR8. He quickly pulled himself out and jumped out of its mouth. The roar quickly turned into a dog-like whimper as its body shrunk and it transformed back into an Anubian Baskurr. It circled around and whimpered for a few moments before its ears suddenly pricked up and it ran away. XLR8 ran over to Gwen and shook her back into consciousness. 'What happened?' Gwen asked. 'That thing just exploded out of the ground and knocked you out, but it's gone now. Gwen, we need to find it and stop it, otherwise we will have to deal with that, Kevin, and Vilgax.' Ben and Gwen were searching through the Vulpin terrain, hoping to catch sight of that creature who had attacked the Vreedle Brothers. 'We should probably contact their parents and let them know that they need to create a new set of clones for the boys, right?' Ben asked as they walked around. 'Yeah, but we can do that later on. I'm pretty sure they've got a whole room in their house full of clones.' 'Really? Well that is really quite creepy. Either way, though, we need to find this dog thing and stop it' Ben said. He started searching through the Omnitrix and found the alien he was looking for. He hit down on the Omnitrix and transformed. 'Good idea, being Wildmutt will help you blend in here' Gwen acknowledged. The two continued searching around before they came across a large colony of Vulpimancers. 'Oh damn' Gwen muttered, as the Vulpimancers began to circle the two of them. Wildmutt growled at them and looked around for an escape route. Nothing. He was going to have to fight them all off himself. One threw itself at him, but Wildmutt ducked just in time, and then raised his head the flip it over. The next one charged at him, catching him off guard and throwing him to the ground. They began clawing at his face, cutting him deep. Wildmutt thumbled around his neck to find the Omnitrix. He hit it and four prongs shot out. A wave of green energy shot around his body, transforming him. He grew larger and his fur became a maroon color. His biceps began to bulge with muscle, and a tail grew out from his butt. 'Ultimate Wildmutt!' Ultimate Wildmutt threw the Vulpimancer off him, only to be bulldozed by five more. He began to fight them all off before he sensed the presence of someone else. Something else. 'Gwen, it's here.' Ultimate Wildmutt continued to wrestle off all of the other Vulpimancers while Gwen fought off the Anubian Baskurr. He could sense the concentrated energy levels increasing in it, and realized that it was trying to transform to overcome an Anodite. But Anodites didn't have any weaknesses. 'It's trying to transform into something that you're weak against, Gwen, but it can't find anything that can overcome an Anodite! Keep fighting it off!' Ultimate Wildmutt encouraged. He was bombarded by another group of Vulpimancers, tackling him to the ground. He wrapped his stinger around one of their necks and threw them off of him. One Vulpimancer sunk its jaws into Ultimate Wildmutt's neck, digging deep, looking for the main artery. Ultimate Wildmutt grabbed it with both arms and lifted it into the air, then he swung it around, connecting with every other Vulpimancer that had circled him, and throwing them all away. Then, he jumped up and slammed the Vulpimancer into the ground. It whimpered in pain, but he didn't care. Blood was pouring out of his neck, and if he didn't do something about it soon, he would die. He hit the Omnitrix and the four prongs retracted into itself, transforming him back into Wildmutt, and then into Big Chill. The blood that was coursing down his neck began to slow down, and then very quickly it froze into icicles and fell off. His energy quickly began returning to him, and he flew over to Gwen to help her battle the Anubian Baskurr. It had her cornered and was just about to pounce when Big Chill stood in. He crashed into it, pushing it away from them both and forcing it to the ground. It looked up at him and growled, just as the symbol around its neck began to flash. 'Gwen, trap it in a mana box, maybe it won't be able to transform!' Big Chill suggested. Gwen created a box around the creature, trapping it inside. But it didn't stop it from transforming. It began growing larger and larger, taking on the shape of a giant insect. Four wings grew out from its back and two long fangs shot out from its face. It phased through Gwen's mana, simply freezing it, and then causing it to shatter. 'This thing can do exactly what Big Chill does' Gwen said. Big Chill face palmed. 'Gee, I couldn't tell.' He flew over to it. 'I'll just have to beat it at its own game.' Big Chill took in a deep breath and exhaled, a gust of icy cold air rushing over the giant creature leaving a cloud of mist. When the mist faded away, the creature stood completely fine. 'It's immune to ice, quick, choose someone else' Gwen told him. Before he could transform though, the creature started flapping its wings, creating a wave that stopped Big Chill in his tracks. He became very flaccid, just floating before the creature without reacting. 'It's hypnotizing him. Ben, snap out of it!' Gwen cried out. She shot out a wall of mana to separate the two, but the hypnotic waves travelled through it. Gwen quickly folded her legs and began levitating, beginning to recite a spell to awaken Ben, but before she could, there was a flash of bright light. She looked up to see a giant oozing creature before her. 'Vilgax' she muttered. A crease appeared in her forhead, and then her head was suddenly ripped apart, revealing her Anodite self. Her human body fell to the floor like a pile of clothes as she began floating higher and higher. 'You, Vilgax. It's time for you to pay. If it weren't for you, my boyfriend would still be here right now, by my side. But he isn't. Because of you, he's been corrupted. He's been mutated. Again. And now you're going to pay.' Gwen flexxed and a ray of energy shot out from her, throwing Vilgax to the ground and awakening Big Chill from his hypnosis. 'Gwen?' Big Chill asked, seeing the Anodite floating before him. He quickly flew through her, cooling her body, bringing her energy levels down. She slowly floated down to the ground, where her human body automatically returned to her, hiding her Anodite self. 'You've got to keep yourself calm, Gwen. I just lost my best bud, I can't lose my cousin. Me and you, we're in this together.' He wrapped her in an embrace, before being interrupted by a buzzing. He turned around to see the giant creature floating behind him. 'If you're body's immune to ice, then I'll just have to remove all the heat around you' Big Chill threatened. He hit the Omnitrix on his chest and transformed into Ultimate Big Chill. Ultimate Big Chill approached the creature and shot out a blast of flames, sucking in all the heat around it, freezing it completely. 'That's one problem dealt with.' Ultimate Big Chill turned around to find Vilgax standing right in front of him. Vilgax drew back his arm and slammed it right into Ultimate Big Chill's face. He fell right to the ground. Ultimate Big Chill quickly phased through the ground to avoid Vilgax's next attack. He created a ball of flaming ice around his fist before he rushed out and slammed into Vilgax. Vilgax stammered backwards, and then Ultimate Big Chill slammed his fist into Vilgax's face. He froze his other fist and continued to rapidly punch him, forcing Vilgax to step backwards over and over again. 'Ugh!' Vilgax grunted, shooting out a crystal from one of his tentacles. It slammed into Ultimate Big Chill's face, forcing him to fall to the ground in a daze. Gwen quickly came rushing in, throwing a ball of mana at Vilgax, forcing him backwards. Vilgax attempted to absorb the ball, but it was too late. Gwen prepared an incantation, but Vilgax shot crystals at her. She quickly protected herself with mana. The crystals slammed into her mana and fell to the ground, before absorbing its energy. Gwen collapsed to her knees after having the mana drained. Vilgax cackled as he approached Gwen, preparing to absorb all of her powers. 'Dude, that is not cool' Ultimate Big Chill hissed as he crash tackled Vilgax, throwing him to the toxic ground. A geyser erupted right onto his head, scalding him. Vilgax lifted himself and turned to Ultimate Big Chill. 'This is it, Benjamin. I've had enough. No more playing around. I'm going to absorb your powers, and your cousins, and then I will take the Omni...' Vilgax suddenly stopped screaming. His eyes began to loop around and his body became flaccid. Ultimate Big Chill turned to see the creature behind him, hypnotizing Vilgax. Ultimate Big Chill quickly phased into the ground, and then reemerged beside Gwen, lifting her up and carrying her to the Rustbucket. 'Gwen, it's time we got out of here' he said, transforming back to Human. In a cavern located on Vulpin 'I see you've used your Hypnotick form to capture the one they call, "Vilgax." He will be useful to me' a masculine alien said, looking at the Hypnotick floating beside a hypnotized Vilgax. Major Events *Ben uses Heatblast, XLR8, Wildmutt, Ultimate Wildmutt, Big Chill and Ultimate Big Chill for the first time. *The Anubian Baskurr transforms into a Crabdozer, Slamworm and Hypnotick for the first time. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Vreedle Brothers Villains *Vilgax *Anubian Baskurr **Crabdozer **Slamworm **Hypnotick *Unknown Alien Aliens *Heatblast *Armodrillo *XLR8 *Wildmutt **Ultimate Wildmutt *Big Chill **Ultimate Big Chill Category:Episodes